Harry Potter and the Half Blooded Prince's Choice
by Molu4All
Summary: discontinued- plot merged wit other story HP and Serpent's.. Harry comes to a whole new Hogwarts. The teachers are now allowed to bring their family with them, headmasters from other schools constantly visit Hogwarts, and choices are forced upon everyon
1. Chapter 1 The Mauraderers’ Map’s Revenge

Chapter 1

The Mauraderers' Map's Revenge

Hogwarts. She was at Hogwarts- while he was in Private Drive mourning. So much for being best friends Harry thought bitterly. His eyes skimmed the letter again.

**Dear Harry**

**I can't tell you much. Oh Harry, I wish I could- you know I do. But the Order… I made this new Poem Harry. It's absolutely splendid. Want to read?**

_**Hogs Drool**_

_**Oh my oh my**_

_**God Rules**_

_**When can I sing**_

_**A life of pretense**_

_**Rats and cats fight**_

_**To be where I am**_

_**So happy to be where I am**_

**Don't you just love it! I'd look it over JUST in case. It's one of my best poems yet don't you think? Tell me if you like it- if you get it.**

**From Hermione**

**PS; Stay safe**

Harry read it over 18 times. It was so obvious! He doubted the Order would've let her disclose her where-a-bouts like that- but maybe a dim-witted Order member had been searching his mail this time?

Harry shook his head- it only told him 2 things:

That Hermione was in Hogwarts for some odd reason.

Amd that Hermione did not have any poetic skill.

Harry sighed when he read it over and over. He had to make sure Hermione was in Hogwarts- a nagging feeling would not let him go. He had to find out if she was safe!

But how? He couldn't ask anyone- he'd only receive a letter in code which would only confuse him more. His eyes scanned the parchment once more when it hit him. The Mauraderers' Map!

He threw himself to the floor and reached beneath his battered bed and pulled out his trunk. He ripped it open and searched its contents till he finally found the blank piece of parchment he was looking for.

A goofy smile was plastered on his face as he sat on the bed, with a parchment in one hand and a wand in the other. Wait, did the map work outside of Hogwarts? Only one way to find out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said clearly, tapping his wand on the blank piece of parchment. To his surprise, writing started to appear on the map as though an invisible hand was writing.

_Messer Prongs would like to ask the current user of the map, if he has done anything prank- related with this map_

Harry blinked several times. He wreaked his brains for minutes before he answered.

"Er not exactly," he whispered- he did not want to get caught speaking to a piece or parchment. He glanced around for a second, feeling absolutely ridiculous. Writing again appeared on the map.

_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that you have wasted our time_

"Er," Harry said sheepishly. This is ridiculous he told himself.

_Mr. Moony would like to remind you that you are not an ape- and would also ask for you to expand your vocabulary at once_

"Could you just let me see if my friend's in Hogwarts!" Harry snapped. He was being insulted by a map! A map! He had to have some dignity.

_Mr. Wormtail would like to congratulate to the young sir on his lack of manners and remind the young sir who holds the power right now_

Harry's anger bubbled up at once. Even at whatever age they had made this map, all Wormtail thought about was power! It was sickening!

_All of us would like to remind you if you want to say something to say something instead of gaping at us like a complete baboon_

Harry blushed at once. How did they know that? How exactly did this map work?

"How do you work?" Harry asked the map.

_How we work is none of your business- it is our business however if you have done anything resourceful with this map_

"Look all I want to do is-!" Harry started to snap.

_We know what you want to do- just answer our question_

"NO- I've used this map to do something more useful then just prank people!" he snapped at the map angrily. The map immediately erased and turned into the blank parchment it had been.

Harry cried out in frustration. Why did his father and his friends have had to be so annoying back then? He had to find a way to tempt the map beck.

"I know you're a werewolf Moony," he snapped at the parchment. The map stayed as it was for a minute before writing scribbled itself on the map- in a very hurried fashion.

_How do you know?_

"Answer my question first," Harry growled at the map. He liked being control- especially over a bunch of teenagers who had just insulted him so. The map turned into a map and he saw Hermione in the library. Typical Hermione he thought dully. He noticed something scribbling itself on the edge of the map, in microbe size.

_Have you finished your task- sir?_

Harry nodded and the map cleared immediately. Writing rushed itself on the parchment when Harry realized something. What was he going to tell the map- that one of its creator's future self had told him? Of course not- he had no idea how this map worked! He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it under a pile of books, in the lowest part of his trunk. He had to write to Professor Lupin- er Remus. He'd know what to do- chances were, they wouldn't let him use the map unless Harry told them how he'd know about their secret. He had messed up big time.

"Oh bloody hell!" he cursed to himself. Pacing his room- which as the size was the size of a loft, didn't take long to get from one size to the other. When would Hedwig, his snowy owl, get back from hunting?

Apprehension showed on his face as he paced and paced. He didn't know why- but he felt he needed to know how the stupid map worked NOW!

He glanced at his trunk and almost yelled. It was quickly being filled up with black ink. He quickly grabbed it and locked it- before it started to overflow. He knew the pressure would build up- what in the hell was this!

He stared at the trunk in fear- expecting it to blow up in his face in any second. He slowly crouched down and grabbed everything in sight and threw it to higher ground. He stared at the trunk and slowly edged towards it. If it exploded, the ink would go everywhere…

He slowly unlocked one of the locks and immediately the others ones popped open. He cried out as the ink started to overflow madly. He backed away as the room started to fill in a large puddle of ink!

The map he thought angrily. It was what was doing this. He inhaled loudly and reached into the trunk, searching through and finally found the map. Sure enough, the Map was what was excreting the ink. It seemed to have millions of pores.

"STOP!" he yelled at the map. A tiny strip of the parchment, at the top, stopped and he saw words form.

_How do you know of Moony's furry little problem_

"I- I can't tell you!" Harry screamed. Thank God his aunt and uncle had left- he forgot where. They had left without notifying him- he wasn't sure where his cousin Dudley was either.

_That's not good enough_

Harry yelled as it started to excrete in more speed than ever.

What in the hell was he going to do?

"STOP- PLEASE STOP!" he pleaded, on his bed- holding the map over the floor. His toes were soaked in ink and he saw the ink starting to spill out. He yelled out again.

"STOP- MOONY TOLD ME!" Harry screamed desperately trying to stop the turmoil.

_Mr. Moony would like to remind you that he has never met you and would like to tell you about this wonderful place called a mental ward_

"NOT THAT MOONY- PROFESSOR LUPIN MOONY!" Harry screamed. He knew he was making no sense but he doubted he'd make it out alive (exaggeration) if the ink spilled outside his room.

_Moony becomes a professor_

_Well he IS a prefect_

_I know but a Professor_

They seemed to be having a fight with one another as Harry squealed- the ink flowing freely onto the stairs.

"STOP!" he wailed angrily. He turned to the window and flung it outside the window. Ink slapping his gigantic clothing in the process. He ran out of the room next, grabbing as many wet towels as possible and flung himself to the stairs. Scrubbing as hard as he had ever scrubbed.

It did very little as ink refused to come out of the carpet. The door bell rang and Harry groaned. This was the last thing he needed! He trudged to the door and opened it.

"Wotcher Harry," a cheery voice said. It was Tonks- in the form of a police officer. "Something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Why're you-".

"You broke Figg's window," she said, nodding. She walked in and looked around. "How cozy- a little inky upstairs I suppose," she said, grinning at his embarrassment. "No worries- I'll have it cleaned up in record time," she said, rushing upstairs.

Within 10 minutes, the house looked as spotless, and more importantly- inkless- as it had been before.

"Harry, Harry, Harry- had trouble writing a letter to someone special?" she asked, grinning at his expression.

"It was the map- the Marauder's Map!" Harry exclaimed. Realization dawned on her face.

"Remus told me about that map," she said nodding. "I suppose you didn't realize it had certain- er defense mechanisms," she said.

"Other than that- like what"?

"Leaking things that stun you, knock you unconscious, burn your eyes, burn any other part of your body, that kind of thing- piece of work that is," she said, nodding her head. "You're lucky it had only almost suffocated you with ink," she said, grinning. Harry smiled.

"Thanks- could you ask Prof- er Remus, how it works?" he asked.

"You can do that for yourself Harry?" she said, winking at him. She started to walk away and stopped suddenly.

"Oh and I'd lock yourself in your room- the Dursleys are not in the mood".

* * *

Hey

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2 Delinquent Suffers Karma

Chapter 2

Delinquent Suffers Karma

Harry grinned as he walked down the stairs for breakfast. Last night, Dudley had been caught- apparently, as a neighbor- who ambushed Harry on a morning stroll- had gleefully told Harry, Dudley was on probation and hard evidence had been brought forth of the Dursleys. The Dursleys, of course, had ignored the evidence. But yesterday, the Dursleys had seen it with their own eyes. Harry doubted they'd do anything if it wasn't for the fact that who he was torturing was one of Vernon Dursley's, Harry's uncle, business partner's 11 year old daughter. Not only torturing- but smoking and drinking some-sort of illegal drugs. Harry sniggered when he thought about it- the Dursleys had been driving to see their florist and instead they saw why Vernon's company wasn't going to get a big deal. Karma also had its way and positioned the police nearby too. From what Harry could tell- there was going to be a trial. Chances were Dudley was going to go to St. Brutes, a school for Delinquents.

It wasn't only that Vernon lost his deal- the neighbors now teased Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt without mercy. Their only comforting words were "well at least that nephew of yours can show him around in Brutes"- which they knew he didn't go too. The mention of Brutes had brought up an investigation, led by the neighbors. The fact that a teacher from Brutes had moved in a week before confirmed their theory:

When could Harry commit a crime? Before he went to Hogwarts, he had never done a crime. And it had to be a big crime- a crime that'd go in the newspapers, for Brutes to accept Harry. Common sense foretold that Harry couldn't go to Brutes.

Vernon and Petunia both now realized that pampering and shielding their son from the world was not working for them. It ruined their life- and being the people they were, they could not let that happen!

They instantly decided that they should bring down the leash on Dudley- set down the law. Show whose boss, etc. etc.

Harry thought it was hilarious and sniggered whenever he replayed the story in his head. He had to suppress his laughter as he watched Dudley and his aunt's cold exchange. He had known when Dudley had gotten home that he had had thrown one of his biggest tantrum. From what Harry could tell- Dudley had thrown some electronic, a rather large one judging from the hole in the window, out the window- while it was closed! Vernon, as he peeked when he heard the crash, had gone one of the deepest shades of purple and had yelled at Dudley as if he was Harry. Petunia just glared then whimpered with this pitiful look then glared then whimpered- she couldn't seem to choose what to do with her 'prized' son.

"Should've known he was no good," Vernon mumbled to himself. Harry bit his lip, going red in the face from holding his laughter. No one but Dudley noticed- who glared and scowled angrily at him. Harry motioned towards his wand.

"Have you told Marge about _him_," Petunia snapped, using the tone of voice she'd usually use on Harry.

"Yes- told me it was the boy's fault," Vernon said, jerking his head towards Harry. Harry almost gaped- they had acted as if he didn't exist for the last 3 weeks!

"Oh- but we can't blame it on the boy now," Petunia said, a look on her face which said that she wanted to desperately.

"I know- Petunia love, I should've gotten rid of him when the letter came," Vernon said, his voice above a whisper. Harry's laughter went away immediately- anger replaced it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he snapped angrily.

"How do you know that we're talking about you," Petunia snapped her voice reproachful. Vernon sent her a warning glare and she quieted down immediately.

Harry sat their in confusion- what did she mean? The only other person she could possible be talking about. Was- was Dudley! Harry stood up abrutedly, he knew not to confront his relatives in the mood they were in now. No matter how much he wanted to. He debated on whether or not to ask later. He shrugged and went upstairs. He had to redo his Potions and Charms essay as the stupid Marauderer's Map had ruined it with ink (the map was now secured in a 'invincible' envelope).

Within 10 minutes, he heard a knock on the door. Who could it possible be, he thought getting up and opening the door.

"What do you want Dudley?" he asked his cousin coldly. Dudley shuddered at his cold tone but shook it off immediately.

"Can I come in," he said in a tone most unDudleyish. Harry nodded curtly after a moment's thought. Slamming the door behind Dudley.

"I'd like to say sorry first for-," Dudley started to say, his voice dripping in confidence.

"For making my childhood a living hell," Harry spat. Dudley shuddered again. Harry knew he was squashing Dudley's confidence but he didn't care. He enjoyed it.

"Er yeah- look I-".

"Nothing you say, can take back what you did to me," Harry snapped. "It wasn't only you though".

"Don't you dare blame mum!" Dudley snapped. Harry's head snapped towards him. His stare was fierce but why? Dudley should be mad at his mother. From what he could tell. Dudley had been kicked out of his room and grounded! That was all that mattered to Dudley wasn't it?

"I never knew you showed so much compassion," Harry sneered. Dudley blushed furiously.

"Your mum killed my grandparents," Dudley snapped. Harry's wand immediately whipped out- Dudley however did not stumble backwards. He stared fiercely at his cousin.

"I'm a freak too- I can do hocus- pocus as well," Dudley exclaimed. Harry's ears rang- Dudley was a wizard?

"Wha- what?" Harry sputtered.

"I found the acceptance letter hidden in my mum's jewelry box," Dudley said. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing in your mum's jewelry box?' he asked suspiciously. At least this Dudley was SOMETHING like the Dudley he had grown up knowing.

"I- er- we were low on money and- we needed some booze," Dudley sputtered. Harry had to stop himself from laughing as Dudley blushed furiously.

"Continue".

"Well anyway- I interrogated my mum about it and she told me that you freaks betrayed her!" Dudley exclaimed, his confidence and anger rising. "You promised to keep our grandparents safe- but you couldn't, then your mum-".

"Don't you dare blame anything on my mother!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed Dudley and threw him out of the room. Slamming the door angrily behind him.

How dare he Harry raged! He didn't even know her and yet he was insulting her. I don't even know her Harry thought. Shame passed onto his face as he realized he knew hardly anything about his mother. Barely anything! He knew lots about his father- but his mother. So little!

* * *

Author's Note:

This will probably be updated atleast once a week

My other fan- fiction, twice a week

Do you think Dudley should get a chance to learn Magic?

Read and Review


End file.
